Lonely No More
by NightFall25
Summary: An old friend of Derek Hale's comes back into town. He starts to have feelings for her. One shot. Derek/OC


Lonely No More:

Driving was one thing Derek loved to do. He was driving home from talking to Scott. He loved to just drive anywhere even just to get out of the house. Driving was one thing that he had control over. He loved driving late at night. He could go as fast as he want and go anywhere. Stopping at he red light made him irritated though, especially when the car in front of him didn't move when it turned green. He was about to go around when someone got out.

A young woman got out wearing jeans and a long sleeve black top, her long wavy black hair sitting on her shoulders. She waved apologetically to Derek. As soon as he saw her face he saw she looked familiar. She walked to the front of her car and looked under the hood. No one was behind them so Derek got out. Derek never tried to get involved in other people but something drew him to her.

Derek walked over to side of her car. " Hey, do you need some help?" He asked her politely as she bent over her car. She looked up at him. Suddenly, he realized who she was. His heart jumped a little.

" Derek? Derek Hale?" She asked surprised and shocked to see him. Flora Ryans, his and Laura's old friend from school. She was the sweet girl next door. He always had a crush on her and she had one on him but Kate stepped in the way of that. She was the only other person to know about them being werewolves. He couldn't help but notice she was just as beautiful as she was when they were in school. " I didn't know you moved back here."

" Yeah, I did. A few months ago, actually." He said just as surprised as her. She stood up straighter. He could hear her heartbeat quicken slightly as she took his appearance in. " What's wrong with your car?" He asked trying to avoid the subject of the past.

" I seriously have no idea." She said as Derek looked in the hood. " It just won't start up and I'm like twenty minutes from home." She said running her hand through her hair. She noticed that he was different than in high school. He looked hard as though he had been through a lot. But, she thought she could still see that gleam in his eyes as he looked up at her.

" Let me give you a ride." He said. He surprised himself. He didn't know what came over him but he just knew that he wanted her to get home safe.

" Really? I have my bags in the back." She said. He nodded and grabbed them for her and put them in his car He pushed her car over to the side. She was amazed at this strength but thought it was from his bulging biceps. She realized she was staring so she looked away. Derek smirked though, already having seen her staring.

They got in his car. It was almost midnight by now. They drove in silence for a little until he spoke up. " How long are you in town for?" He asked. He genuinely wanted to know.

" For a few days. I'm on break from med school so I'm house-sitting for my parents." She said looking towards him. He smiled softly which was rare for him. One thing he loved about her was that she was smart but she wasn't conceited. " I heard about Laura. I'm sorry."

Normally when ever someone brought her up he stopped talking but he felt safe talking to her. " Thank you. You were always a good friend to her." He replied. She smiled. After a while they ended up at her house. He helped her bring her bags in the house.

They walked into the kitchen. " Thanks, Derek. For everything, I would probably still be stranded." She said with a light laugh. He smiled at her laughter.

" No problem." He said. She showed him out the door. As he was about to leave, she spoke again. " Derek." He turned around. " Laura and I always used to talk and she said she found something out. What was it?" She asked him. He usually wouldn't tell anybody but he thought she needed to know.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

" Derek, I need to know." She said to him. Flora was always stubborn and she wouldn't stop until she found out the truth.

" Come over tomorrow and we'll talk." He said getting into his car. He drove home thinking about Flora. He didn't realize how much he truly missed her. And for once he gave a genuine smile.

" Derek?" Flora called out. It was the next day and Flora came over to the Hale house. She was surprised about all the damage that was done. Derek's heart spiked a little hearing her call his name. He opened the door. " Hey. So you said you were going to tell me, so get talking." She said walking in.

He took a deep breath and told her everything including about how he was a wanted fugitive. Even about how Kate tricked him and set the house on fire, which he had never told anyone. She took it in surprisingly well but Flora never liked Kate. She was mad. " How could she do that? That evil, psychotic, crazy bitch!" She yelled again pacing around the ash-covered floor.

" I should have known better." He said sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall. " If I hadn't been so stupid this never would have happened. I thought I was in love when really she was just playing me."

Flora calmed down a little. " Derek, you can't blame yourself. Kate was the one who started this. You couldn't have known. Kate was psychotic and she played with your feelings. Laura and your parents loved you and they would have understood. It isn't you're fault." She said sitting down next to him.

Her words were actually comforting to him. He looked into her eyes. He saw concern and compassion. She truly believed that it wasn't his fault. Talking to her he remembered the time where he actually smiled. He was aware of how close they were, to the point where they could kiss. But, he backed away. " Thank you." He said looking down at the floor. He couldn't let himself do this. She nodded. She understood and she wasn't going to push him. " Did you get your car?" He asked changing the subject.

" Yeah, it got towed to my house but it's way too much for me to fix it." She said standing up.

Derek stood up with her. " I can come over and help. I'm pretty good with cars." He offered. Derek usually never offered to help any one but he felt different around Flora.

She smiled. " Thank you." An hour later they were in her garage. Derek was under the hood of her car trying to find the problem. She was helping him by handing him tools but his muscles were distracting her. He smirked slightly seeing her stare at him. " Try starting the car now." He said moving away.

She got in and started it. It started up right away. He closed the top. She smiled and jumped up. " It works! Thank you!" She squealed in delight. Derek felt a sense of pride in helping her. She hugged him. No one since Kate had ever been that close. He froze, surprised by this gesture but eventually hugged her back. He could feel his heart pounding in his ear at how close she was to him. Suddenly he heard someone come up. He let her go turned to see Scott walking up the driveway. Scott looked surprised to see Derek hugging someone, let alone a girl.

" Hey, Derek." He said smirking slightly. He waved at Flora. " Hi, I'm Scott." He said.

" I'm Flora." She replied smiling at him.

" What do you want Scott?" Derek said glaring at him, annoyed.

" I was just wondering if we could talk. It can be later, I see you guys are busy." He said still smirking he could feel the tension between them as he walked up. Derek scowled at him. " So, I'll be going." He said walking away.

" Friend of yours?" Flora asked amused, sitting down.

" I wouldn't use the word friend." He replied with a grimace. " He's the beta." He said. She recalled him telling her about him.

" Oh! He's seems like good kid." Flora replied. " Thanks for help with my car by the way." She said smiling.

" No problem." He replied. " I have to go. I'll see you later." He said walking out of the garage. He got in his car as he saw her go inside. Derek knew Flora was going to leave soon. He wasn't sure what to do. He missed her and liked how she made him feel. But, he didn't know if he could let someone in again. He was always alone ever since Kate and that's the way he liked it. But, he felt better when he was with Flora, like it was okay to care about someone. He tried to forget about her all day but he couldn't. He didn't know why he was thinking of her anyways. It's not as though she felt the same way. Still as he went to sleep that night he dreamt of Flora.

That night Flora dreamt of Derek also. Seeing him awakened up old feelings she had for him in high school before Kate interrupted anything that could have happened. Derek had gone through a lot and he seemed apprehensive to being near her earlier when they were talking. She didn't think that they could be anything but that didn't stop her from dreaming of him and his mesmerizing eyes..

The next afternoon Flora decided to see Derek once more before she left the next day. She walked outside to the woods. She walked father into the woods getting closer to his house. But, she heard a crashing noise and veered off in the other direction. She walked quicker and saw Derek sprawled on the ground another body was close to him. " Derek!" She ran and kneeled beside him worried. She felt for a pulse and let out a breath when she found he was breathing. His forehead was covered with blood but there was a huge cut on his head.

She knew that it wouldn't heal if he wasn't conscious. " Derek! Derek! Derek, wake up, please! " She yelled hitting the side of his face. He finally opened his eyes a bit. " God, you scared me!" She said.

" Flora?" He asked confused. He didn't know how she was there. He felt tired and he just wanted to go to sleep. He felt his eyelids drooping heavily

" No Derek! You can't sleep yet. Come on. We have to get you home." She said pulling on his arm. She used all her strength to pull him to his feet. He finally stood up dropped his weight on her he out his arm around her shoulder as she pulled him to the house.

They got near the house and she opened the door. Flora dragged him the best she could over to the couch. They fell on the couch together. They were closer than before. She turned and looked at his cut on his head. It was already starting to heal. " I'll be right back." She said getting off the couch and going into the other room.

He was surprised and shocked at the concern she showed for him. She came back with a damp cloth. She kneeled next to him and started to wipe the blood off his face. " What happened?" She asked.

" There was a werewolf. He attacked me from behind. There was a fight but eventually I got the upper hand." He said getting his jacket off. He threw on the other side of the couch. He looked at her curious. " Why are you helping me?"

" Wow. Usually one would say thank you." Flora replied rolling her eyes. She put down the cloth avoiding his gaze. " Would you rather I had left you?"

He glared at her. " Why?" He asked frustrated at her avoiding his question. " You could have seen the other body and thought I did that. But, you stayed and helped me anyways. Why?"

" Because I care about you Derek." She replied. " I wasn't just going to leave you there. He could have killed you." She said irritated. " Sorry if that's a bad thing."

Flora turned to leave. Derek grabbed her hand and his face softened. " I'm sorry." Derek didn't know what he was doing. He just knew he didn't want her to go. " Don't leave."

" Why?" Flora asked Derek. " Give me one good reason why I should stay." He didn't say anything instead he pulled her close to him and he kissed her tenderly. Heart beat ten times faster than before. She was stunned at first but she kissed him back. He felt everything that she was feeling about him. For once he felt as thought there was someone other them himself that he could trust and that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

He pulled back. Flora looked at him, her lips still tingling from their kiss." I care about you too." He replied looking at her face, waiting for a response.

She smiled. " Finally! It took you what, five years to admit that?" She said hitting him on the shoulder.

He pushed her hair behind her ear. " I guess I got a lot of time to make up for." He replied smiling as he kissed her again


End file.
